The White Fury
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: My unofficial entry for Little White Doves contest 'Year of the Horse' Sesshomaru's in a bad mood and guess who comes around to help? Both Sessh and Rin are reincarnations in a different timeline. Sessh is a demon but is not a dog demon nor does he take on human form; Rin isn't human either.


_**This piece is written for my group Little White Doves. It is an unofficial entry because I feel like I shouldn't participate but I was so inspired at the last minute I just had to pen this down!**_

_**Anime:**__ Inuyasha  
__**Characters:**__ Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kohaku, some mention of Kagome and one OC  
__**Universe: **__Alternate (In this particular timeline, demons are more common than humans and the year is about 1880 from our universe)  
__**Theme:**__ Year of the Horse  
All characters are reincarnations in a different lifetime._

___**VERY IMPORTANT:** Just so everyone is clear, Sesshomaru and Rin are both horses in this story. Rin is a filly which means she's too young to be a mare (hence way too young to breed). From the brief research I did, fillys are typically three years old or younger. In some cases, five years or younger. Depending on the type of breed, a mare is ready to breed at four years of age up to and around seven years. I don't have extensive knowledge when it comes to horses so please leave gentle feedback and no flames please!_

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE." The short ear piercing sound was painful and uncomfortable.

Only now - as Kohaku struggled to reach for the reins that hung from the horse's muzzle - did he discover why The White Fury was named The White Fury.

Even on a regular day, the massive stallion wasn't a force to be reckoned with. The damned feller was always in a bad mood. Volatile, temperamental and easily insulted were some of the words that were synonymous with his name.

The 'white devil' (as most servants had come to refer to him) was best left alone. Not only did the servants kept their distance from him but so did the other horses (demon or otherwise). A few times, some brave workers had been brave enough to ask their master why he choose to keep such an insolent beast around.

Master Yasha had simply smiled and said that the old dog was too close to his heart. The master's answer confused the workers but they did not question him again.

As for Kohaku and the stable boys? Well, let's just say they didn't approach Fury unless they absolutely had to. Today, however, was an exception.

Unlike the other, more amicable demon horses, Fury was the epitome of his species. As current reigning champion of the nation's Derby, he was faster than lightning and stronger than five demon horses combined. His bright white - almost metallic blue - short fur softer was than silk (only once had a brave servant braved to mistakenly touch it but alas his limb had been promptly crushed by the beast's hooves) and his luxurious silver mane even more so. The White Fury was perfect in every way: beauty and strength combined.

The White Fury was a paragon of his kind in beauty and strength but (sadly) not so much in character.

Despite his volatile attitude, the workers were glad he hadn't bit anyone yet. From Kohaku's knowledge of regular horses, being on the receiving end of a horse's lethal bite wasn't something that anyone should ever experience and most especially if it was a demon horse. Rumor had it if Fury's teeth cut into your skin, it would mean instant death.

When the Fury's hooves nearly came into contact with Kohaku's head, he swerved and landed on all fours. Briefly checking to see if all his body pieces were intact, he took a deep breath and approached the raging beast.

Indeed, many of the stable workers feared the day when Master Yasha would impose upon them his intentions to have the young stallion mate. On a regular day, the horse wouldn't even eat from human hands, preferring to go out and graze his own food. Naturally, he hadn't taken very kindly when they had moved him into the stable with the best pure bred mares.

Nearly everyone found it strange that the despite his hatred for everyone there, the stallion always returned back to the stable and dutifully fulfilled his role as the undefeated champion of the derby.

The proud, strong stallion whinnied loudly, lowering his head and kicking his hind legs aggressively in the air all the while giving the stable boy a lethal glare.

"Easy, boy!" Kohaku called out as he attempted to reach for the reigns. Lifting himself on his two rear legs, Fury struck his front legs savagely in the direction of the scared but gutsy stable boy.

It took an effort to finally reach for the reigns but when Kohaku did, he pulled them tightly and awkwardly attempted to force the wild beast on all fours. "Maru, you're a real sensitive son of a- aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Bracing himself for contact with something hard, and admittedly painful, Kohaku snapped his eyes shut as Fury pulled his head back and lifted the stable boy off the ground.

Another force was pulling him back down to the ground.

"What the hell did you do this time, Kohaku?" Bankotsu barked still holding onto the young boy. Kohaku was well known for his clumsiness around the stable. "You called him by his name didn't ya? Damn it, boy. You know he doesn't like anyone calling him by his real name 'cept for the master."

"Heck. It just slipped out okay? I was only followin' orders but the damn devil won't go near any of the mares before stomping all over them or better yet eating them alive!" Kohaku snapped angrily before the reins slipped out of his hands. Both boys were airborne for a several seconds before landing in a tumbled mess of bruised limbs and broken wood.

"We gotta do something, Bank, before he demolishes the entire plantation!" Kohaku yelled while Fury continued his destruction of the stable.

"Damn, I gotta get these mares out of there. If Master Yasha hears about this, he'll have our necks." Bankotsu scurried to where the pure bred mares were huddled in a corner with fear-filled eyes.

A shriek from the stable entrance interrupted the boys.

"Papa, Maru-chan is losing it!" The little master pointed in the directly of the White Fury with his tiny chubby finger. The other tiny, chubby hand was holding what appeared to be reins. It seemed their master had brought yet another new mare but what was the use? The damn beast outright refused to mate.

Both Bankotsu and Kohaku quickly stood at attention when Master Yasha materialized in front of them.

Their master was - much to their surprise - hardly upset rather he looked at them sheepishly.

"He wouldn't do it, huh?" Their master stated bluntly.

Both boys shook their head in unison.

"Damn, that fool's so stubborn." Master Yasha said and furrowed his brows.

"No, no, Rinny. Don't come inside. Maru-chan is a beast. He'll hurt you!" The young master whined and pushed the slender muzzle behind the stable door. Before he could protest further, a brown head peaked from behind the stable door and looked curiously in the direction of the very out-of-control stallion. The young master immediately put his hands around the filly's neck, attempting to push her away from the wrath of the Fury.

Her brown eyes brightly focused forward and with a gentle whine, the mud brown filly began her cautious trek towards the White Fury.

"No! Rin-"

"-Let her go." Master Yasha gripped his son's skinny arm firmly. The little boy's face scrunched up in disappointment but he nodded regardless. Yasha was more fearful of the damage Maru would do to them than to the female. Angry horses were best left alone but even he was curious as to how this would play out.

Much to everyone's surprise and shock, Maru stood stock still only for a moment before shooting his eyes wide open - his demonic orbs glowed bright red - and lifting himself off on his hind legs in a show of intimidation and superiority.

A calmness surrounded the gentle young filly as she held her ground and waited patiently for him to come back to standing before facing him. Despite her significant age difference, she showed no signs of fear or apprehension from the older male. Rinny was gutsy and the boys (including Yasha) hoped she wasn't foolish.

With hesitant steps, she approached him and to everyone's utter shock - more so than before - the White Fury - for the first time ever - allowed a female near him. Raising her head and rubbing it slightly against his tense neck, she nickered lowly, and remained in that position for several moments.

The bystanders continued to watch the events unravel.

The proud stallion huffed angrily a few times before slowly lowering his head, mimicking her actions as they rubbed muzzles together and whinnied lowly in each others ears.

Everyone watched in silence and awe as the color of Fury's eyes gradually changed back to their amber hue. Stepping away from him, Rinny trotted joyfully around his still figure. With his head low, he pawed his front feet and responded to each keen whine. At the end of the short dance, Rinny nuzzled his neck and stood next to him. His whinny was heavier and more guttural before scooting closer to her so they stood quietly in a uniform line.

Both Kohaku and Bankotsu's jaws dropped at the ease with which the young female had tamed the beast.

Rinny nodded at the young master, beckoning him to come forward.

"Papa?" The boy asked for permission in a quiet whisper.

The stable boys watched as their master casually scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. Go on. I'll be here if you need me."

With an ear to ear smile, the boy jumped in big leaps to his favorite mare. Stretching his arms across her massive body, he sighed. "I love you, Rinny."

Maru's head shot up but soon dropped back down and his ears splayed out to the sides. Before he snorted and walked back into his stable, he put his large head on top of Rinny's and nipped her behind the ear.

"Well, I'll be damned. I guess we know who he's chosen." Master Yasha chuckled and walked into the stable, picking up pieces of wood and other goods that had been thrown askew.

Kohaku and Bankotsu both exchanged a weary look. Rinny barely looked like she was two, hardly ready to breed.

"But Master Yasha," Kohaku began, "Rinny is just-"

"-two years old?" Their master finished and pinned them hard with his glare. "Do you fools think me to be some kind of monster? Just work on getting her a stable near the old fool and start training her well and good. The idiot's waited a long time for her. I know he won't mind waiting another five years or so until she's ready for him."

The stable boys gave each other quizzical looks. The White Fury was a mystery on his own but their master's words confused them even more.

"Well, what you cowards waiting for, huh? The New Year? Fix up this place before the missus comes home." Their master ordered, a small smile playing on his lips.


End file.
